In sickness and in health
by S4pph1r3
Summary: On an ordinary day, everyone is at work when Riza suddenly collapses, what happens next? I'm not good at summaries and this is my first attempt at a fic. This is the best title I could come up with, I hope its not misleading
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character associated with it…I do own 2 Roy Mustang key chains though

A/N: Hi there, this is my first fanfic. I decided to try my hand at one and see how it goes. I've been reading fanfics here for a few years now and its probably time I contributed something.

As this is my first fic, I will come back and edit this as I see fit…I always second guess myself.

Firstly, I prefer the Japanese versions so instead of Colonel, I use Taisa and instead of Lieutenant I use Chūi. I hope someone likes this.

* * *

**In sickness and in health**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical day in the office of Roy Mustang-taisa. Everyone was busy with their respective piles of paper work; except for Mustang-taisa having come in late as usual was awaiting his portion of the work.

Roy watched wearily as Riza Hawkeye-chūi made her way over to his desk with yet another pile of work.

Her movements were sluggish as compared to her usual brisk gait.

"Is something the matter chūi?" Roy asked as Hawkeye began to place the pile on his desk.

"No taisa…every..thing..is…"

Roy watched in dismay as Riza collapsed on the floor in front of his desk.

"Hawkeye- chūi, chūi,…Riza!"

Riza awoke to find herself lying in an unfamiliar room.

'_How di__d I get here and where is here?'_ she thought as she looked around the room.

As she turned her head, her eyes fell upon a mess of black hair on the pillow beside her.

Lying there was none other than Roy Mustang.

Before Riza was able to comprehend the situation she currently found herself in, she was hit by a sudden wave of nausea.

She launched herself out of bed and barely made it, to what she correctly assumed to be, the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Riza miserably raised herself from her crouched position to sit on the edge of the bath. The sudden burst of energy used to get to the bathroom having drained her.

"You shouldn't have gone to work knowing you weren't feeling well", came a voice from behind her.

Before she could respond, Roy handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth.

"Thank you, taisa" she responded as Roy helped her back to the bed.

As she sat down she took in her surroundings. The room was reasonably sized with tasteful furnishings, not what one would find in the infirmary or a hospital. This posed the question again – where was she?

"Taisa, if I may ask, what happened and where am I? The last I remember is putting your paperwork on your desk" said Riza as she wearily laid back into the soft pillows.

"Well Hawkeye, the paperwork never made it onto my desk. I had the others sort that out. But after you collapsed, I took you down to the infirmary. The doctor there confirmed that you have a fever and a mild case of gastroenteritis. You really shouldn't have been at work in this condition. Bed rest is required, not optional" Roy explained.

"And to answer your second question" he continued, "You are currently in a room of my house."

"While I do know where you live, I thought you wouldn't appreciate anyone going through your things in order to find your keys. Plus I don't think you should be alone in this condition" he grinned. "And don't worry about Hayate, Fuery took him for a walk and should be back in half an hour."

Riza sat there in disbelief, each question she had, was answered before she could ask it.

Beginning to feel weary, Riza couldn't protest her current situation.

'_I really don't have energy to deal with this right now, I guess I have no choice but to stay here'_ she thought.

"Taisa thank you for this morning. I obviously was feeling worse than I thought" Riza yawned, flushing slightly.

"That's quite alright Hawkeye" he responded. "You get some rest."

As Riza's eyes closed, she heard Roy slowly leave the room and quietly close the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is written, I just need to do some tweaking. Like I said, I second guess myself often. I know this chapter is short, but like I said it's my first one.

All opinions will be greatly appreciated :) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character associated with it…I wish I owned more FMA merchandise, but alas still only 2 Roy key chains.

**A/N:** Thanks for the response guys. You make me feel like I'm not a complete idiot with a stupid idea ;) Okay, I'm gonna be focusing mostly from the manga side, and thus also from Brotherhood since it's closer to the manga than the first series.

**Chapter 2**

It was late afternoon when Riza awoke to the soft light of the setting sun and the sound of the curtains being closed in the room.

Expecting to see Roy, she was surprised to see an older, yet familiar woman engaged in this activity.

The woman turned to see the surprised Riza studying her.

"Did I wake you? I tried not to make too much noise but it's starting to get dark and the sunlight was shining in your face", she said, walking over to take a seat on the chair near the bed.

"No I don't think that's what woke me" replied Riza sitting up.

"Roy-boy should be back soon. He just stepped out to pick up your medication. He didn't want to leave you alone so he asked me to come over. How are you feeling, apparently you collapsed at work", she said.

'_Roy-boy?'_ Riza thought. '_Who is this woman to call Roy that?'_ she wondered.

"Well my body feels heavy. I don't think I could get very far without some help. It's frustrating because I didn't feel this bad this morning." Riza replied slowly.

"Sometimes these things just hit you suddenly, it's best to get as much rest as possible and have plenty of fluids," responded the woman.

Just then they heard the sound of the front door opening and furry feet on the wooden floors. Black Hayate appeared at the door and bounded over to his master, jumping onto the bed and licking Riza's face.

"It looks like he was worried about you", smiled Roy as he came through the door.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll get him off right now." Riza said while trying to stop Hayate long enough to get him off the bed.

"That's alright Hawkeye, I don't mind. He hasn't seen you since you collapsed this morning. It must be a relief for him to see that you're alright. Besides, I don't have any rules about animals in my house, so it doesn't matter if he sleeps there with you."

Turning to the other woman in the room, Roy said "Thanks for coming over Madame, I wasn't sure how long I'd be and anything could happen."

'_Madam__e?! Wait, that's why she looks so familiar, this woman is Madame Christmas'_, Riza realised.

"I hope it wasn't a bother Madame Christmas." Riza said to the older, now identified woman, wondering why Roy had bothered Madame Christmas. "You must be very busy running your business. Sir, it really wasn't necessary, I'm sure I would have been fine."

Roy looked at his flustered lieutenant, "well Hawkeye who else would I ask for help, if not my mother?" he asked puzzled.

Riza looked at him in disbelief, "Your mother?"

"I think I'll interject here, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm known as Madame Christmas, my name is Chris Mustang, Roy-boy's foster mother", Madame Christmas explained.

"Well, I've got to get going now. Call if you need anything Roy-boy, and don't let him mess around. And don't hesitate to call me if he does." Christmas said as she went through the door.

Riza felt embarrassed about this startling revelation. All those trips Roy took to Madame Christmas' establishment, now had a more clear meaning.

"Sir, I think I owe you an apology. I might have misjudged you somewhat", Riza started.

"That's alright Hawkeye, you wouldn't be the first to think the things people think about my trips to Madame's establishment. And certainly not the last." Roy said. "And please don't call me sir in my own home, it doesn't feel right. It makes me think of work." he grimaced.

Coming around to the side of the bed Riza was lying on, Roy placed the contents of the bag he carried upon the bedside table.

"Okay," he began "this one is for the gastro, and this is for the fever" placing a container with tablets and a bottle on the bedside table. "This one," he continued as he held up a few sachets, "is in the event you get dehydrated from the gastro. You need to take the tablets and the emulsion now, but not on an empty stomach. I think the safest thing for you to have right now is toast, so Hawkeye how do you like your toast?" Roy asked.

**A/N:** That's it for chapter 2. I have a rough idea of where to go with this story, but it's not set in stone. I tend to change my mind a lot, but I do have some notes jotted down and a friend to get opinions from.

I'm busy writing the next chapter and hopefully they will start getting a bit longer. I don't like that my chapters are so short.

I added Madame Christmas in just because I wanted Riza to know about her relationship with Roy. Not too sure if she knows in the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character associated with it…I wish I did own other anime related merchandise but… no stores near me supply them.

A/N: It's been a while since I posted a chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. I actually managed to make it a longer chapter :D

I want to thank all those that have reviewed my story, I really appreciate all your comments.

Keep them coming. All comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Riza gingerly ate the lightly toasted bread. She was starving but weary of emptying her stomach yet again. Putting down the half-eaten slice, she raised the glass of apple juice trying not to spill with unsteady hands. Sipping slowly, she let the liquid slide down her throat, quenching her thirst.

Riza resumed eating after nearly finished the liquid refreshment. She hadn't realised quite how thirsty she had become. Roy had added a thin layer of butter to the toast so it wasn't completely dry, which Riza was grateful for. She had never been fond of dry toast.

Roy padded into the room on bare feet. He watched silently as Riza finished the last piece of toast and the rest of the juice.

"Good, you managed to finish it all. Now you can take your medication" he said.

Riza turned around slightly startled "Sir, I didn't know you were there. I didn't hear you come in".

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, and didn't I ask you to call me Roy", he laughed, causing Riza to blush slightly. You couldn't really tell due to the flush from the fever though.

Roy walked over to the bedside table next to Riza. Picking up the package with the medication, he removed the bottle of emulsion along with the package of tablets.

"Take these now that you've had something to eat" he said, handing her 2 large white tablets along with a glass of water.

Riza took the tablets and gazed down at her hand. '_These are huge, how am I going to swallow them_', she thought to herself.

Roy watched as Riza stared down at the tablets.  
"Is anything wrong Hawkeye", he asked as he watched her.  
"No, it's just…I have trouble swallowing large tablets", she replied with an embarrassed whisper.  
"Oh, then why not take the emulsion first", Roy suggested as he removed the tablets from Riza's hand, his fingertips lightly grazing the surface of her palm. He handed her the brown bottle along with a spoon.  
"You only need to take one spoonful of this".  
Riza carefully opened the bottle with unsteady hands. Once open, she positioned the bottle in order to pour the liquid into the spoon. Riza felt her hand tremble as she slowly started to pour the thick liquid into the spoon without spilling. She felt her cheeks heat up when Roy helped steady her hands as she poured.  
He took the spoon from her and raised it to her lips.  
'_Never thought I'd be grateful for a fever or I'd be blushing all over the place_', she thought as she swallowed the liquid.  
While she dealt with the liquid medication, Roy was busy breaking the tablets into smaller pieces. After she had swallowed, Roy handed her the tablets yet again. She looked up at Roy quizzically,  
"You said you have trouble swallowing large tablets, so this should be easier for you" he said in response.  
"Thank you... Roy" she whispered as she took the smaller pieces and started swallowing each piece in turn.

As she swallowed the pieces of the tablets, they heard a knock at the front door and Black Hayate gave a small bark from his place on the bed next to Riza.

Roy made his way out of the room and down the hallway, to the front door. He opened the door to reveal none other than Gracia Hughes accompanied with her daughter Elecia.

"Uncle Roy" yelled Elecia as she flung her arms around his legs.

"Hello Elecia-chan" Roy responded as he scooped the little girl into his arms and moved aside, allowing Gracia to enter.

"Hi Gracia, thanks for coming over on such short notice" he smiled at the widow of his best friend.

"You know it's not a problem. I've always said you could call if you needed anything. Now, where is the patient?"

Roy, still holding Elecia, led the way to the room Hawkeye was in.

"You have visitors," he said as he entered the room, followed by Gracia.

Riza looked up from her position on the bed, seeing Gracia and Elecia at the door she smiled weakly while trying to smooth her dishevelled hair.

"Hello Aunty Riza. Are you feeling icky?" Elecia asked curiously.

"Hello Elicia-chan, yes I'm not feeling very good. Hello Gracia", she smiled at the two of them.

"Gracia has offered to go get a few of your things at your place for you. You're going to have to stay here for a while and we can't have you spending all your time resting in your uniform."

Riza looked down at the dark top and navy blue pants she was still wearing. They were both crumpled from having been slept in.

"Elecia, why don't you go play in the other room with Uncle Roy", Gracia said to her daughter as she approached Riza.

"Yes Elecia, let's go to the living room", Roy carried Elecia out of the room before she could make any protests.

Gracia sat down on the bed opposite Riza.

"Now let me know what I can get for you and more or less where I would find it. I know I wouldn't like someone going through my personal things, even if they are a friend."

Riza proceeded to list a few things that she might need while staying at Roy's. Gracia made suggestions of other things that she might have forgotten to add on the list.

"You can just bring clothes you think would be appropriate. I can't think of anything specific that I want. Thanks for doing this Gracia."

"I think my keys are still in my jacket pocket", she said as Gracia stood.

Gracia went over to the chair Riza's jacket was draped over and checked the pockets for her keys. Once she had retrieved them, she waved to Riza as she left the room.

"I won't be too long", she smiled as she left.

After Gracia left, Roy entered the room with pitcher of water.

"For when you get thirsty" he explained as he set the pitcher down.

"Why you rest for a while until Gracia comes back with your things. Then you can get changed and go to bed."

"I think I just might do that. At least I'm not feeling too nauseous at the moment, I hope it lasts. Oh no, I forgot to ask Gracia to bring food for Hayate!" she said sitting up too fast and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Don't worry about that. I asked Fuery to buy some when he was out with Hayate earlier"

Hayate was now listening very carefully after having heard both his name and food being mentioned.

"I assume now is an appropriate time to feed him?" Roy asked.

"Yes thank you" Riza replied, lying back on the pillows.

Roy motioned for Hayate to follow him out of the room. He quietly pulled the door ajar as he left.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, I hope it was worth the wait for this chapter

I don't know when the next update will come. I'm thinking that I should schedule some time to write this. Don't have much time due to work…don't always have a lot of free time because of it. I will try my best to get another chapter going as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Same as always, I own nothing of FMA except...I'll leave that out this time.

None of the characters or places belong to me, that right belongs to Arakawa.

A/N: So here we are. Another Royai day and the manga is now officially over.

For those who have not read it yet, I will not have any spoilers in this note, just know that I am said that this wonderful journey has come to an end.

On with the fiction. I don't think this is my best submission and I might rework it at a later date.

* * *

Roy busied himself feeding Hayate and making sure he had water to drink.

It wasn't too long when Gracia returned with a bag of Riza's possessions. He had just finished feeding Hayate and was letting him out into the bag yard when he heard the door.

He quickly went over to the door and opened it.

"Thanks again for doing this Gracia," he said as he took the bag from her at the door.

"It's no problem, let me know if there's anything else I can do. Sorry I can't come in I have to get Elecia home to have dinner." Gracia replied.

Roy waved to Elecia from the door before closing it and heading towards the room. He slowly pushed the door open and quietly entered the room. He gently placed the bag on a nearby chair and went over to the bedside.

Riza looked up groggily. Roy flushed ever so slightly, looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Gracia was just here. She left a bag the things she went to pick up at your apartment." he said, recovering quickly.

She sat up slowly so she wouldn't feel dizzy.

"You should get changed then you'll feel more comfortable. Do you want anything else to eat or maybe some tea?" Roy said to her.

"Some tea would be nice, but not too much milk. I think I need to stay away from dairy for a bit" she replied.

Roy picked up the bag he had previously placed on the chair and brought over to the bed for Riza before leaving the room.

Riza opened the bag and quickly located a pair of pyjamas. She also found that Gracia had located her toiletry bag. Removing these from the bag she made her way to the bathroom on unsteady legs. She washed her face and changed out of her crumpled uniform into the more comfortable pyjama pants and t-shirt.

By the time she had got back to the room, Roy had returned with the tea and Hayate was curled up on the bed next to the spot where she had recently vacated.

She made her way over to the bed and positioned herself comfortably under the covers. As soon as she was comfortable, Roy handed her the cup of tea. She slowly took a small sip, not sure how hot it would be. Riza found that the tea was the perfect temperature. They sat in companionable silence.

When they were both done, Roy placed both cups on the tray that also contained the remnants of Riza's dinner. He made his way to the kitchen where he deposited the tray on the counter. He quickly filled the sink with warm water and washed the used dishes, leaving them to drip for a while.

He started rummaging around in various drawers and cabinets.

'_Where is that thermometer? I know I have one'__. _

Finally giving up after an hour of searching, he made his way back to the room. Riza was sitting up in bed, reading a book that Gracia had brought along with her clothes.

"I can't find my thermometer, so I'll have to check you temperature the old fashioned way."

He made his way over to her and placed his palm on her forehead. After a few minutes he placed it on his own, then placed it back on hers. Getting somewhat flustered, he turned his hand over placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I'm really bad at this, I can't tell if you're warm or not…" he said. "There's only one way I've ever been able to do this properly."

He leaned over and pressed his own forehead against hers.

Riza felt her heart start to race. This was the closest she had ever been to Roy, and she hoped that her embarrassment wasn't showing on her face.

Roy maintained his position for a bit longer. When he moved away from her, Riza hoped that he didn't notice if there was a blush on her cheeks.

'_Thank goodness for this fever, it hides a blush very well'_ she thought to herself.

"Your temperature is definitely higher than mine. I don't know if it's gone down since this morning, we'll have to check again tomorrow" he said to her.

"I think now you need to get some sleep" he continued.

"That sounds like a good suggestion, Roy" Riza said as she repositioned herself in the bed.

Roy left the door ajar for Hayate as he left the room. He made his way to his own bedroom and lay down on the bed breathing slowly. His heart was racing.

'I hope she didn't notice anything' he thought.

He quickly got up and checked his reflection in the mirror, trying to see if there were any telltale signs on his face.

Thankful that there was no blush, he made his way to the bathroom to ready himself for bed.

* * *

A/N: I know it wasn't as long as the previous chapter, but I've been really busy at work again.

I really need to set up that schedule for writing. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

All suggestions and comments are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, S4pph1r3 here. I'm still alive, and firstly I'd like to apologise for being MIA and not posting anything for a few months. There is an explanation and in case anyone is wondering, I do plan on finishing this fic so hang in there. Okay, the explanation is that things got very busy for me at work over the last few months. I have been given more tasks and responsibilities so there's lots to learn and lots of pressure too, so needless to say I've been a little stressed. Personal issues are also playing a factor so… but I have decided it is time to attempt more frequent updates, even if I write for 15 minutes a day I will do so.

Anyway, here is the new chapter, as always I don't own FMA or its characters only my Roy keychain ;)

* * *

The sun's rays made its way through the smallest gaps in the curtains. Little beams of light dancing on the wall and bed.

Riza stirred; slowly opening her eyes, taking in the scene around her. She could hear the birds singing clearly from somewhere behind the curtains. The house was silent.

Riza swung her legs off the bed and lowered her feet to the floor. Her body felt stiff and heavy from illness and inactivity. She slowly made her way through the bedroom door and down the corridor.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she thought to herself, '_Roy's probably still asleep_'.

She heard faint sounds coming from a room she knew to be Roy's living room and made her way towards the doorway.

Riza slowly peered into the room, not wanting to disturb or startle whoever was in there.

She chuckled to herself when she observed Roy slumped over in an armchair, with book in hand. That hand was hanging over one of the arms of the chair.

With the expertise she had gained over the years of knowing and working with him, she gently eased him back into the chair and easily removed the book from his hand in a single expert movement.

She quickly located a throw on the nearby sofa and draped it over him. She gently brushed back the unruly hair covering his eyes, fingers lingering for a moment, before silently exiting the room.

She made her way to the kitchen on heavy legs, all the while Black Hayate trotting patiently behind her. After her ordeal of the day before, she was thankful to have some semblance of an appetite, but was not brave enough to try certain foods.

After making sure that Hayate had his breakfast, she located the bread and set about making herself toast with some tea. She was surprised to find half a lemon in the refrigerator, adding some of the juice to her tea in the absence of milk.

Unsteady hands attempted to move the now complete meal to the table. She found that she was unable to navigate with both the tea and the plate of toast, opting rather to move one and then the other. She took the small plate of toast to the table and turned to retrieve the tea which had been left on the counter, only to find Roy (ruffled and crumpled from sleeping in his clothes) standing there.

"Good morning sir", she said after recovering from her initial surprise. It was not usual for her to be startled, or be caught off guard.

Roy frowned at her, before picking up the steaming mug of tea and moving towards the table. "Do I really have to keep telling you to call me Roy when we're not on duty, Riza?" he asked her, emphasizing her name, as he set the tea down on the table.

"Sorry… thank you Roy" she said softly, as she carefully picked up the mug of steaming tea, blowing the hot beverage, before taking a small sip.

He turned quickly hiding a small smile, and moved towards the counter, grabbing a mug for himself. Roy busied himself making a cup of coffee while Riza began eating. He sat down at the table, across from Riza and slowly sipped his steaming mug of coffee, burning his tongue slightly not waiting for the beverage to cool.

Before he could safely set the coffee down on the table, an enormous sneeze erupted, causing the coffee in his hand to spill from the mug. As the scalding hot beverage touched his skin, he immediately released the mug, spilling the contents on the table and floor.

Riza quickly helped him over to the sink to run cold water over his now burnt hand. She moistened the dish towel and wrapped his hand in it.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" she asked.

"In the cabinet near the door, second shelf" Roy replied with the pain shooting through his hand. _'The Flame Alchemist had to get burned by coffee'_ he thought, considering the irony of it.

Riza returned with an ointment for burns and bandages and carefully treated the wound, applying a thin layer of ointment. Roy watched, distracted from the pain, as Riza's fingers brushed lightly over his scalded skin.

As she completed her task, their gazes locked for a brief moment before pulling away. Riza busied herself putting the first aid kit back in the cabinet. Roy retrieved a dishcloth and began cleaning up the table to prevent the coffee from dripping on to the floor.

"The bandage is going to get soaked if you do that." Riza said in her usual stern tone, when she noticed what Roy was doing. She walked over to the table and gently took the cloth from his hand, their fingers touching briefly. Roy stepped back as Riza quickly wiped up the remaining coffee off the table, then rinsed the cloth and gave it a second wipe to prevent it from becoming sticky.

"So, I guess I can safely assume that you're feeling much better this morning." Roy said with a wry smile on his face, as he watched her finish cleaning the table.

Riza looked up, her face was slightly flushed from the exertion.

"I'm feeling more like myself, but my body still feels rather tired and weak. I should probably go lie down after this" she replied as she wrung the cloth out over the sink. She dried her hands on a nearby towel and proceeded to the door.

"Riza, thanks for the reacting so quickly. I think it would hurt a lot more if you hadn't been as fast to react. I know I would have panicked if you weren't here" he said with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face.

"You're welcome" she said before exiting the room and returning to the bedroom. Black Hayate padded out after Riza.

Roy left the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom to rid himself of the remnants of the coffee, his mind lingering on the events that had just taken place.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I will try my best to get another one out of this stressed head. Forgive me if I make you wait long once again. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, this is a really short chapter I wrote a while back.**

**I'm not entirely happy submitting it but I'm doing it so that you know I haven't given up on it.**

**Updates will be few and far between since I don't have too much free time lately.**

**As always, I don't own anything relating to Fullmetal Alchemist, other than my keychains.**

* * *

The basin slowly filled with warm water as Roy prepared to rid himself of the sticky coffee, that he had abruptly dumped out on himself when he had sneezed. He gathered the soap and a washcloth in order to wipe his bandaged right hand which Riza had so carefully attended to. Roy submerged the washcloth in the water, watching it drift down to the bottom as he took of his stained damp shirt.

Roy fished the submerged cloth out of the basin and awkwardly squeezed out the excess liquid. He carefully placed the cloth on the edge of the basin before reaching for the soap and rubbing it on the cloth. He clumsily lathered the cloth with his uninjured hand, then began washing himself taking care not to wet his bandaged hand.

Riza lay down on the bed in the room, exhausted from the little bit of exertion, still not fully recovered. She found her thoughts drifting to Roy and wondering if he was alright. She had heard him go into the bathroom and wondered if he was managing without using his right hand. She sat up, trying to decide whether or not to offer him assistance…Roy was independent and hated asking for help. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

The door stood ajar, Riza gave it a small push and it swung open easily. Roy stood before the basin clumsily wringing the excess water from the cloth. Hearing the door open he turned to see Riza standing in the doorway.

Riza felt the heat in her face as she flushed slightly. She had seem Roy without his shirt on numerous times before, but somehow this time seemed different. She only hoped that the colour on her face didn't give her blush away, and that Roy would merely think it to do with her health. She made her way towards him.

"Here, let me help. I'm sure it's awkward to do this with only one hand", she said as she gently took the cloth from his hand. She immersed the cloth in the water and lathered it before tenderly wiping Roy's right arm.

Roy watched as Riza worked meticulously to rid him of the sticky coffee spots that he could not reach himself, with only the one hand to work with. He found himself seeing her in a different light, than the usual strict, no nonsense lieutenant. He now found himself seeing her as a soft, kind-hearted, beautiful woman. Though he had known that about her for years, this was the first time he was seeing it with regard to himself.

* * *

A/N: Like I said at the top, updates will be very random, but this was just to let you know I'm still here.

Please review and give me your opinions, constructive ones are appreciated :)


End file.
